


like a fool, i think of u

by minjikishii



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and tsurukima, but not really, he's also mean to keigo but that's okay, junkeigo are clingy and lovesick, mame spill the tea, skysei if you squint, takumis whipped for ren, yonaruki too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjikishii/pseuds/minjikishii
Summary: "my name is kawashiri takumi... I - I MEAN KAWANISHI TAKUMI!" Takumi wanted to disappear into a hole and cease to exist.in which Takumi falls in love with the guy he sits next to in class.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Kawanishi Takumi, sato keigo/kono junki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	like a fool, i think of u

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from loona's vivi's solo song: everyday i love you. once again thank you to my lovely gf @emers127 for beta reading this ily lots <33

When Keigo invited Takumi to join his weekly study group sessions, he expected a room full of dedicated college students. Maybe a few sleep-walkers here and there, and maybe the occasional senior. But knowing Keigo, that wasn’t likely to happen. So when he walked into the library after a long day of morning lectures with Keigo clinging onto his arm like his life depended on it, he didn’t find it at all surprising when he saw the group of stragglers that made up their study group. 

According to Keigo, his study group consisted of 11 people, one of which was Keigo’s dear boyfriend. (Funny story, Keigo met him through this said study group a year ago.) Takumi scanned the library, trying to find the mess of blue-green hair (that was the result of an impromptu dye job in Takumi and Keigo’s dorm that left Takumi with his now signature pink hair) that was Kono Junki.

He was mostly right about the sleep-walkers, all of them looked like they were tired and about to pass out any moment now. And that was understandable, as it was exam season and apparently every professor on campus decided it would be a good idea to torture their students by giving them an endless amount of exams and lectures and projects to sit through. There was a lot of grinding to do. 

Takumi personally didn’t need the extra help, he had a solid B+ to A- average in every class and he could live with that. But seeing as how Keigo **_begged_ ** him to accompany him to the meetings, he had no other choice but to go. Besides, as Keigo would put it “Takumi needed more friends, _and_ a life outside of work”. Takumi wanted to argue that he had a good amount of friends, but he couldn’t really disagree. Most of his said friends, aside from Keigo, ignored him anyways. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to get a little more studying in. Especially since his job was keeping him from said studying. 

“Keigo, what exactly do you do?” Takumi pushed Keigo off his arm. He looked around the library, scanning for students he might know. Keigo laughed and dragged Takumi towards a table of students in the back, waving at a few as they reached the table. A student with black hair nodded at them both, and typed something down on his laptop. Takumi noticed the name tag on the cover, reading “Yonashiro Sho”. 

“You study, duh.” Keigo rolled his eyes. Takumi sat down on a chair at the table, next to two students currently arguing about some math equation. 

“Are you sure this ‘studying’ of yours isn’t just staring at your boyfriend while he attempts to teach you?” the pink haired boy snickered. “Poor Junki, I don’t get why he even tries to tutor you. You’re a hopeless cause.”

Keigo playfully hit Takumi’s arm, the latter teasingly rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not that hopeless! Excuse me, Mr. Strawberrykins, but I actually have a passing grade in math now!”

“Barely.” 

The two bickered for a while, only stopping after the pair seated next to Takumi turned and asked them to stop. Keigo huffed and pulled out a chair to sit next to Takumi. 

“Besides, at least I actually have someone helping me study. Unlike a _certain_ loner who refuses to let people help him. Gee, I wonder who that could be?” The older huffed once again and set his backpack on the table, the contents of the bag spilling out. Takumi followed suit and began to flip through the many pages of his math textbook. 

“Where even _is_ your boyfriend?” Takumi sighed. He really didn’t feel like doing this test prep guide, let alone go to a library and go over it with some smart-ass juniors. He was one, yes, but there _was_ a reason he didn’t have any other junior friends. Aside from Keigo, that is. 

“He’s gonna be late. He had to pick up some of the others and his classes ran a little late. Shame, isn’t it.” 

“You’re just sad you can’t flirt with him yet.” Keigo looked up from his laptop to glare at Takumi, sticking his tongue out at him before going back to whatever project he was working on. 

Speaking of the devil, Junki and three other students had arrived. Keigo was quick to abandon his laptop and launch himself at his boyfriend. The latter embraced him and pulled him into a side hug, moving his face away as his clingy boyfriend made multiple attempts to land kisses on his face. Takumi had to resist the urge to throw up right then and there. 

Junki introduced himself (not that Takumi already needed one from him) and the others, pointing to the three males behind him. Their names were Syoya, Shion and Issei, the first two being sophomores and Issei being a freshman. Takumi recognized him as Junki’s half-brother. They waved at him, before making their way towards the table and beginning their two hours of studying. Shion and Syoya sat down next to the bickering couple Takumi was sitting next to, learning that they were named Shosei and Sukai, also sophomores. Junki called them the notorious S4. 

Takumi decided to get back to his studies too. At least he tried to, before being interrupted by a tall and lanky silver haired male. He looked as if he was around Takumi’s age, maybe a little older. Was he a senior? Takumi had to admit, he was pretty good looking. 

Takumi ignored him, deciding that the stack of math questions haunting him was more important than the **_very_ **good looking man standing behind of him. Much more important than talking to him and getting to know the pretty boy. Much more important.

And despite what he had decided earlier, Takumi still found himself turning and inviting the taller boy to sit next to him. (and he was glad the other accepted because that would’ve been embarrassing if he had ignored it) 

The duo sat in silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Takumi looked at the silver boy’s bag, which had a tag hanging from one of the zippers, reading “Kawashiri Ren”. _So his name is Ren._ Takumi opened his mouth to speak.

“Um… my name is Kawashiri Takumi. I-I MEAN, _KAWANISHI_ TAKUMI. Nice to meet you.” the pink haired boy didn’t realize his ears were turning red, his eyes darting to the ground. _Come on, Takumi. You literally just met him. Way to go._

Oh, how he wished a hole would appear under him and suck him in. Erase his existence from humanity entirely. _Anything_ to get him away from the pretty boy and Takumi’s quickly growing embarrassment. 

Ren laughed, it echoing softly within the library. He had to admit, he had a nice laugh. Shame he was using it to laugh at him, though. How _embarrassing_. Takumi wanted to rot in a hole. 

“If you’re Kawashiri Takumi, then I guess that would make me Kawanishi Ren!” Ren had laughed off Takumi’s stumble and played along, making the younger go even redder. “But in all seriousness, I’m Kawashiri Ren. It’s nice to meet you too.” 

_Great, nice looks AND a funny personality? Add in that nice laughter of his too and I’m no better than Keigo when he’s thirsting for Junki. Great, just great._ Takumi mentally cursed himself. He hated this. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He had no time to chase after a man he just met. He had some studying to do.

“So, what brings you to this lonely little study club?” Ren tried to start a conversation between the two, leaning back in his chair as his laptop slowly logged him in. Takumi avoided looking at him. Whether it was to save whatever dignity he had left, or to keep him from further _thirst_ for the pretty boy, he’d never tell. (It was mostly the latter, but Takumi _did_ want to keep whatever dignity he had remaining.) 

“Nothing much, I guess I just needed somewhere with people where I could study. Especially with all the exams the professors are giving us lately. And according to Keigo, I needed more friends and a life outside of my workplace.” 

Ren looked at him, interested. 

“Really? I thought you’d be the type to have lots of friends.” Takumi blushed. He didn’t know whether to tell Ren that he was actually quite lonely, or if he should thank him for thinking he was popular. 

“Thank you? I guess…” the younger scratched his neck. “I don’t actually have that many friends, aside from Keigo and his boyfriend Junki. I mean, if you count my coworkers as friends, then I _guess_ they’re also my friends?” 

Ren laughed again, his beautiful laugh sending Takumi’s stomach into a series of flutters. 

_What the_ **_fuck_ ** _, Takumi? You’re here for a reason, and that reason is_ **_NOT_ ** _to thirst over some pretty boy you just met._ Takumi sighed and softly smiled at Ren. 

“I think they count as friends! Where do you work? I work as a dance teacher at a dance studio downtown!” _He’s a dance teacher, too? Talk about_ **_perfect_ ** _._

“I build boats part time.” he mentally groaned, he knew it didn’t sound anywhere as cool as Ren’s job. “I know it’s not as cool as being a dance teacher, but yeah.” There it was, Ren’s lovely little giggle again. 

“I don’t know, building boats sounds really cool! What kind of boats do you build?” 

the silver boy smiled, his eyes disappearing beneath the layers of his blinding smile. Takumi felt himself heat up.

“Just… boats, I guess. Nothing too special, but sometimes we get this huge order, or get assigned to build really large ships and that’s when my job starts to eat up both my social _and_ school life.” Takumi shrugged. There wasn’t really much that was interesting about him. “You know, I used to play baseball, and was seriously considering a career in it too. Too bad my parents didn’t approve of it and I was forced to settle for a boat engineering job instead.” 

“I get where you’re coming from, but why don’t you just quit?” Ren’s eyebrows raised in question, head tilted to the side. 

Takumi shrugged again. “It’s my only stable source of income. One day I’ll quit, but for now, I have to study hard so I can graduate and find a better job.” 

Ren nodded. “We should probably get to studying now then, but it was really nice talking to you! Consider me a new friend!” 

Ren held out his hand, prompting for a handshake. Takumi shook it, and if he held on to it longer than one should, he’d never tell. Ren didn’t say anything about it either. The two smiled at each other, and got to their studies. 

Takumi couldn’t stop smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!  
> leave a comments and some kudos hehe :))  
> social stuffs:  
> ig: @jikishiii  
> twt: @starrysyoys


End file.
